


The other side

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Heavenly Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka wants to try the other side - on his own terms.





	The other side

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-09-28 09:00am to 09:03am & 2019-10-08 06:42am to 06:52am

''Oh no, sensei. You are staying down, just like your body demands you to.''

''Kunimitsu…''

''No, Seiichi. Not today.''

''I'm still in my work clothes.''

''Exactly.''

''Mitsu, no.''

''Oh, yes. And you'll enjoy it. I promise.''

*

''Kunimitsu, please.''

Tezuka smiled, surveying the vision before him: Yukimura with his legs spread wide, laying on the edge of their bed and unable to see anything Tezuka might or might not do.

''Mitsu…''

Those beautiful legs trembled a little and Tezuka's smile grew.

Falling to his knees he indulged in a long look before finally letting his fingertips circle Yukimura's hole.

The athletic body arched, not very used to such intimate caresses. Truth be told, Yukimura was a rather poor bottom. Almost never able to let go of his dominant control.

But not tonight.

''Relax, Seiichi. You'll be fine.''

The fingertips vanished and for a moment there was nothing but then something wet wriggled against the ring before slowly inching inside. 

''Fuck! Mitsu!''

Tezuka continued his ministrations, though he did have to hold his lover down as the bucking became too intense. Inwardly, Tezuka was doing a small victory dance at this. He had finally found what aroused his lover beyond thinking capability: Rimming.

When he did let up with a last dip Yukimura was panting like during a strenuous match while Tezuka inched back into Yukimura's circle of vision and let his smile show - with every bit of satisfaction he felt.

''Oh, shut up.''

Already back to thinking. Not good. Tezuka would rather have let him float for a little while longer. But no bother. There were other things he had planned. 

Yukimura wouldn't forget this night very soon. If ever.

Tezuka would make sure of that.

Very, very sure.


End file.
